


Too Fine a Point

by Magi Silverwolf (Magi_Silverwolf)



Series: B-I-N-G-O [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Change, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Loki, Kid Peter Parker, Loki Friendly, Maybe Time Travel, Other, Supportive May Parker, Supportive Tony Stark, Tony Stark Friendly, Trans Peter Parker, Trans Solidarity, first halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/pseuds/Magi%20Silverwolf
Summary: Loki hands out candy with Tony, and they both meet Peter for the first time.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker
Series: B-I-N-G-O [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413241
Comments: 9
Kudos: 168
Collections: MC4A Year 3





	Too Fine a Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starspangledmeatball](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledmeatball/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.  
> Warnings: This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers. Additionally, there’s minor references to offscreen NBphobia & other RL queer issues. Please exercise understanding of personal sensitivities before and during reading.  
> Author’s Note(s): So this was written for my Hallowtide Greetings Ask Game on Tumblr and is being cross-posted. For context, the prompter asked for Frost Iron with Loki experiencing Halloween for the first time.

-= LP =-  
** Too Fine a Point **   
-= LP =-

Loki watched as Tony dropped a full-sized candy bar into the bag of the tiny pirate in front of them. They were in the lobby of Stark Tower and right beside the bank of elevators that led to the upper levels. The line of children, teens, and even adults stretched out around the edges of the expansive space and then out of the front door. The whole affair was very boring, not only because Tony had asked so very nicely that Loki not trick anyone, regardless of possible interpretations of the declaration that each child made.

“Trick or treat!” declared another child. Loki looked up, only mildly curious about what this one would be dressed as. There had certainly been a variety. Loki had lost count of how many Captain Americas, Thors, and Hulks there had been. Any time there was an Iron Man, Loki slipped them an extra candy bar.

The child in front of them now was none of those, nor was the child any of the other costumes that Loki had seen that night. Instead, the tween wore a poor reproduction of an even more familiar armor. The helmet faithfully recreated out of a colander and aluminum foil sat crookedly over brown curls and one of the curved ram’s horns looked like it had been partially crushed. The green and black of the would-be armor did not go with the boy’s complexion, which would have been better suited for reds or maybe a dark blue.

“He didn’t mean to offend,” the child’s guardian said after Loki had done nothing but stare for a moment too long. She laid a hand on the child’s shoulder, attempting to tug him closer to her. “He was going to go as Iron Man, but last month, after that gala--”

Loki knew what she was referring to. Loki had attended a fundraiser for the Maria Stark Foundation with Tony. The press had been full of articles about the gown that Loki had worn, and not all of them had been favorable. Midgard was even stranger than Asgard in that regard. Loki shifted onto his knees before the child.

“What would you like to be called, little one?” he asked in the same gentle tone he used to soothe Tony after a nightmare or panic attack. The child’s brown eyes widened dramatically as his eyes darted towards his guardian before returning to Loki’s face. He swallowed hard before squaring his shoulders and answering.

“I’m Peter,” he declared with a great deal of bravado injected into the name. Loki smiled, his own gaze darting towards his lover before returning to the boy before him.

“Would you like a trick, Peter?” Loki waited until the boy nodded before waving his hands over the boy’s costume, transforming the materials to match his actual armor. The boy turned himself in a circle attempting to see it. “It only last a few hours, so don’t go rushing into battle.”

“Thank you!” Peter cried before launching himself at Loki. Despite how wiry the boy’s arms were, they managed to squeeze a grunt out of the god. “You’re the best! I mean, after Mr. Stark, of course!”

“Of course,” Loki agreed.

And if he slipped an extra handful of candy bars into the boy’s bag to go with Tony’s two, then, well, no one said anything about it.

-= LP =-  
 _An Ending_  
-= LP =-

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge/Competition Block:  
> Stacked with: MC4A (Games/SE)  
> Individual Challenges: True Colours; Chilled MCU Bribery (Y); Aya Bribes You (Y); Writing with Music; Playlist A [You’re Welcome]; Playlist B [Dance with the Devil]; Playlist C [Discord]; Magical MC; Shifter MC; Neurodivergent; Rowl in Her Grave; Disabled (Y); Tiny Terror; Ship Sails; Gender Bender; Zed Era; Old Shoes; Marvelous Cinema; Gwen’s MCU Checklist [Frost Iron]; Skittles [Trans]; In a Flash; Two Cakes (Y); Eating Cake (Y); Green Ribbon; Greatest Gift  
> Other MC4A Challenges (Prompt): SpB [5E](Frog/Tadpole); SuB [3B](Explosion); AU [4B](Time Traveler); FaB [4A](Costume/Mask); Set [3C](NYC); Ship (Frost Iron)[Fa Med 1](Time Travel); Chim [Otis](“Wait for It” - Hamilton); Fire [Easy](Genius); Hunt [Fa WD](Atheist); Garden [Rose Types](Too Fine a Point); Harvest [Settings](Manhattan)/[Settings](At Night)/[Relationships](Strangers)/[Items](Bowl)/[Tropes](Time Travel)  
> Representation: Genderfluid Loki/Tony Stark; Trans Peter Parker & May Parker   
> Primary & Secondary Bonus Challenge(s): Sitting Hummingbird; Second Verse (Not a Lamp; Persistence Still; Found Family; Nontraditional; Middle Name; Nightingale; Unwanted Advice; Car in a Tutu; For the Vine; Lovely Coconuts; Grease Monkey; Lyre Liar; Most Human Bean; Rock of Ages; Casper’s House; Corvid Brain; Hot Apple); Chorus (Odd Feathers; Pocky Pockets; Wabi Sabi; Machismo; Peddling Pots; Mouth of Babes; Tomorrow’s Shade; A Long Dog; Eternal Boredom; Larger than Life; Unicorn; Creature Feature; Wind Beneath; Abandoned Ship; In the Trench; Tutle-Duck); Demo 1 (Triton’s Domain; Civil Disobedience); Demo 2 (n/a)  
> Tertiary & Generic Bonus Challenges: T3 (Terse; Thimble); SN (Rail; Ameliorate); FR (Satisfaction); O3 (Olivine); RoIL (Satisfaction; Exuviation); TY (Enfant); Measure (Rampant)  
> Word Count: 558


End file.
